


Love That Remains

by mmbop



Series: Moodfist [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Doomfist, F/M, No Sex, Overwatch - Freeform, woman reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmbop/pseuds/mmbop
Summary: Being put in prison meant more than just being away from Talon, it also meant being away from you.





	1. Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This work is NOT a continuation of my last work "Typical Reader Works in an Office Fic", but if you should so wish to imagine this work as being so, please, go on ahead! And if you haven't read that work before, no worries, but please do!
> 
> ***Changed the name of this work from "When I See You Again" because I'm not good at titles so I just kinda chose the first thing that came to mind and I never really liked it! I guess the new name is better ion no.

ONE YEAR AFTER AKANDE’S ARREST & IMPRISONMENT

 

Akande was sitting on his cell bed when he heard a knock at the tiny window on one of his cell walls. He quickly stood up from his bed and pushed the glass window in, causing it to fall out into the exterior of the prison, but before it could hit the concrete outside, it was caught. A routine. Soon after, a black mist flushed into the room. It came carrying the glass window pane.

“Hello again, old friend.” Akande spoke as Reaper materialized into his “human” shape. Reaper gently set the glass down onto a table nearby. Reaper did not speak, as was custom of his tri-monthly visits to Akande’s cell while the Talon council leader was imprisoned by Helix Security. “I suppose you want to know if I am ready to leave this place yet. I am not.” Akande reported as he sat back down on his bed. Reaper took out a folded piece of paper from one of his pockets. It was a written report detailing Talon’s most recent missions and any developments taking place in Akande’s absence. “Thank you.” Akande said after Reaper handed the paper to him. He took a few seconds to glance over it. “Interesting. Tell them I said ‘good work’. That is all.”

Reaper began vaporizing again, but before his shape was completely changed, Akande reached out. “Wait.” He pleaded. “Tell me…how is [Y/N] doing?” Akande inquired of Reaper. Reaper’s human form came back and he stood centered in the cell. “I haven’t seen [Y/N] since I told her you were leaving on your own terms. They seemed pretty upset about it.” Reaper answered. “They are angry…I understand.” Akande said, dropping his head down and staring at his hands which were clasped in his lap. He lifted his head back up and said “If you do not see or hear from her in a month, I want you to find her. If and when you do, give her this message.”

Akande got up to place the paper on his desk and pulled out a pen that had to be hidden in a panel in the room, placed there by Reaper in a past visit. He began to write on the back of the paper:

_My love. I want to apologize. I want you to understand that it is imperative that I leave this prison at the right time. Currently, it is too much of a risk to leave. I know you must feel betrayed, to know that this distance between us is perpetuated by my own will. I do not remain here to spite you, to cause you pain. You must know how important this vision is to me, to Talon. While I am here, I want you to remain as safe as possible, and so I have asked Reaper look after you, but he reports to me you have gone missing since I last had him deliver a message to you. This worries me deeply. I understand that you want your peace and solitude, but it causes me great pain to not know whether you are healthy and alive. Please, if you wish to be left alone furthermore, tell Reaper, and I will cease his watching over you. As always, I love you, and I will continue to love you from within this temporary cage. When I finally leave, I want to resume life with you. I know that it is entirely my fault that I am here, and there is not a day in which I do not feel shame about being held within these walls. Your presence in my memory keeps me warm when they refuse us sun and warmth. It fills me when they refuse us food and water. It gives me strength in those rare moments when I find myself feeling weak. Please, remember this. And remember that in the end, we will both prevail, no matter the circumstances._

Akande stopped writing as a single tear fell to the page. He took as deep breath and waited a few moments for the ink on the paper to dry before folding it again. He stood up and handed the piece of paper to Reaper who placed it back in his pocket. “That is all. You may leave now.” Akande told him. Reaper quickly dematerialized and left through the hole in the wall, becoming one with the crisp night air outside of the prison complex.

His face was grim. He looked like a man weakened by shiftlessness. Every day in prison was the same. Wake up, bathe, eat, cell time, eat again, bathe, sleep, and repeat. A prisoner like him had all privileges stripped. In fact, they had never been given to him. He was considered a danger to the entire world, and thus could not be spared a single ounce of empathy or freedom. The thought of _you_ , and the belief that he would leave on his own terms, were the only things keeping his spirit alive. Akande was a strong man, and _you_ knew this. As you sat somewhere in the world, wherever you were, you waited with a heavy heart.


	2. Imbalance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will a mission with Talon's newest recruit work when he barely wants to talk to you?

**WEEKS AFTER AKANDE'S RECRUITMENT**

 

"Akande, this is [Y/N]. You will be guarding her on the upcoming mission." Adeyemi spoke, sitting at the round table in the middle of a Talon boardroom, surrounded by other relevant members. Across from where you sat, was the large man sitting quietly next to his mentor. "So, after all the years I've been working here, you guys finally find some _real_ muscle for me?" You said jokingly, a smirk formed across your face. "It is nice to meet you, too." Akande spoke up, his tone serious and not at all pleasant. "Oh, where are my manners? It is with great pleasure that I am able to share this opportunity with you, Mr. Ogundimu. And I am deeply sorry if I have offended you by not fully acknowledging your presence." You gave a sincere smile, no matter how much you did or didn't mean those words. You had only just met the man, you weren't friends or even colleagues. And your history with Talon taught you to keep your guard up at all times, never be too friendly or too vulnerable.

You sat at the round table, legs crossed at the thighs covered by the thick black fabric of your skirt. "It is fine." These were the only words offered by Akande in response to your apology. Your eyes scanned the upper half of his body, which wasn't obscured by the round table. You assessed his physique. Large, muscular, and strong. As for his attitude, he was awfully serious, and quiet. At least for now. You weren't surprised, as most mercenaries you met had a similar demeanor. Though there was something about this one that was different. Perhaps it was the way his eyes shone that led you to believe that this frigidness was a front, that he was really a different person deeper down inside. From what you heard from Adeyemi, he was a poor soul wandering life with a gaping void ready to swallow him up, and that his current occupation was the only thing keeping him grounded.

"Then, Mr. Ogundimu, I'm sure you've already been prepped about the standard procedure and structure of these types of missions. It's simple, really. You stand there and look strong, I stand here and look pretty. And after a few even prettier words, we make a deal with someone and your boss gets away with a shiny new car, or whatever he likes to spend his money on." You spoke your words with hands placed comfortably in your lap, back leaned against the chair in which you sat. Akande, Adeyemi, and the other few present members listened attentively, quietly, respectfully. A few restful seconds after you finished speaking, Akande responded. "Yes, I have been made aware." And this was all he said. "Well, if that's all that needs to be said, let us end this meeting. Since, according to Ms. [Y/N], I have to see about buying a shiny new car." Adeyemi laughed almost soundlessly at his quip, and began leaving the room. Akande followed him. Everyone knew where to be at the exact time, it was only a matter of waiting now. You were used to this, but the thought of having a bodyguard that would barely talk made you uncomfortable. Suddenly, you remembered what happened the last time you did this type of mission, your heart began to race and a gnawing anxiety crept down your throat and seeped into your chest. You felt pain, remembering, feet stuck to the floor beneath you. You didn't move. Perhaps it was the look on your face that gave you away, but Akande had happened to turn around right before finally leaving the room. He did not say a word to you, he only looked on. You briefly locked eyes with him, and the distraction was enough to shake you out of your paralysis. You dusted yourself off and quickly made your way out of the room. He held the door waiting. "Thank you." He only nodded and continued his path behind Adeyemi. You went about your own business, trying to forget what you had just previously remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of my "Moodfist" series, a series of works relating to my Overwatch fave Doomfist AKA Akande Ogundimu


End file.
